


Birthday Blues

by Vessecora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vessecora/pseuds/Vessecora
Summary: Ginny's point of view after giving Harry his 'present' at the Burrow before he leaves in Deathly Hallows.





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been sitting on Fanfiction.net for 5 years, so I might edit it eventually, now that it's here on the Archive.

It was very hard for Ginny to keep from letting the tears run.  
She'd been following him around for years. Even when she was following the advice Hermione gave her, she just couldn't stop herself from taking a peek at every meal, every practice, and every… Holiday.

These holidays had been the worst.  
Especially with Phlegm around. The wedding was making a lot of people stressed.

Ginny looked out the window to the orchard beyond. Harry had commented on it being a nice view, and he was right. But, there was something sorely lacking about it. Recalling the days when she was so happy to be included in games of Quidditch with her brothers and, of course, Hermione and Harry when they were here, Ginny flopped down onto her bed and stared blankly at her poster-covered walls.  
She closed her eyes and sighed, restless.

Ginny stood back up, stretching her back and picking up a hair tie from her desk.  
"Goodbye Gwenog Jones" she muttered to herself, as she yanked her hair into place and ripped the poster of the Captain of the Holyhead Harpies down from the wall, bits of the white backing staying in place with the sticking charm Ginny had placed there years previous. She looked around, spotting the poster of the Weird Sisters that adorned the wall behind her, debating with herself for a moment or two before striding over to it and repeating the process.

She sighed again, glancing out to the marquee in front of her window this time. The golden flag fluttered in a seemingly uneasy manner, and Ginny turned away, grabbing her wand as she went, forcing herself to open the door.  
She heard laughter coming from downstairs as she crossed the landing, compelling herself to not look down, knowing it was pointless.

"GINNY!"

Her mother stood at the base of the staircase, her hands on her hips and her hair awry around her face.  
"Ginny could you go and help your father with the tables?"  
Ginny sighed once more and started the tread down the staircase, making up her mind to simply forget and continue on, as normal.

As usual.


End file.
